camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Crest
Dakota Crest is a 17-year-old daughter of Demeter. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Dakota Andrea Crest was born on April 22, 1996 to Tyrone Crest and Demeter. Tyrone was a nature scientist and Demeter appeared to him as a quaint farmer who was helping out. Tyrone and Demeter met each other and instantly fell in love and had Dakota. When they had Dakota, Demeter revealed herself to Tyrone and he became furious with Demeter so they broke up. When Dakota was 4, her dad remarried Athena the goddess of wisdom and they had Nikki, Dakota's little sister. Growing up, Dakota was obsessed with nature and protecting it. She was in clubs like Enviormental Club, Arbor Club, Grow The Flowers Club, and many more. She was passionate about whatever she did and she loved to stand up for nature. When Dakota was 8 she figured out that she had a beautiful singing voice, too. From then on Dakota wrote songs about nature and the earth. When Dakota was around 11 her school got invaded by Empousa and Dakota took her sister Nikki and they fled back to their home where they saw a saytr named Clover. Clover took Dakota and Nikki all the way from their home in California to Camp Half-Blood. When Dakota arrived at camp she instantly got claimed by Demeter. Dakota was always growing flowers and working in the strawberry fields. Now you can find her growing p,ants in her cabin, hanging out with the nymphs, or singing to the campers. Early Life Dakota was always a happy little girl that loved nature and animals. Dakota had 3 puppies, 2 cats, 5 hamsters, 4 birds, and a horse. Dakota was obsessed with the outdoors and was outside whenever she could be. When her father remarried Athena, Dakota loved Athena and Athena loved her. When Athena left when Dakota was 6 Dakota was crushed because she never really had a real mom. Instead of crying about it, Dakota took are of Nikki and considered herself helping Athena by taking care of her life. When Dakota was 8 she discovered that she had a beautiful singing voice and always had concerts for Nikki, her dad, and her stuffed animals. When Dakota was 11 her school to invaded by Empousa so Dakota took Nikki and she fled to their house where they found a saytr named Clover waiting for them. Clover took Dakota and Nikki to camp where they both got claimed the moment they stepped through the boundaries. Appearances Dakota has curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She as a few freckles across her nose and she is very tall being 5'9. Alliances *Nikki Crest *Evalyn Dogwood *Evalyn Dogwood *Lilly Bushes *Clover Greenwood Enemies None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Dakota can grow vines, roots, flowers, and sometimes trees out of her hands *Dakota has a strong passion for nature *Dakota has a dagger named Red Roots *Dakota enjoys fresh water and sunlight like a plant *Dakota is a good cook *Dakota has a beautiful singing voice Gallery Dakota2.jpg Dakota4.jpg Dakota5.jpg Dakota6.jpg Dakota7.jpg Dakota8.jpg Dakota9.jpg Dakota10.jpg Dakota11.jpg Dakota12.jpg Dakota13.jpg Dakota14.jpg Dakota15.jpg Dakota17.jpg Dakota18.jpg Dakota19.jpg Dakota20.jpg Dakota21.jpg Dakota22.jpg Dakota23.jpg Category:Child of Demeter